


the only time i ever call you mine (shameless)

by frozenasphalt



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Character, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Infidelity, M/M, Shameless Smut, Unhealthy Relationships, lapslock, ooh also sehun wears panties and heels so there's that, sehun is a brat and joonmyeon is too dick-whipped to say no to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenasphalt/pseuds/frozenasphalt
Summary: after going awol on joonmyeon for nearly three months, sehun starts sexting him out of the blue at ass o' clock in the morning like nothing happened and joonmyeon hates how readily willing he is to meet every single one of sehun's demands.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i only love it when you touch me, not feel me  
> when i'm fucked up that's the real me  
> said it'd be the last time but you're begging me to come over  
> who's gonna fuck you like me?  
> [x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sy6KjZ27Aqg) [x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yzTuBuRdAyA)  
> 

joonmyeon wakes up to a pounding in his skull and a coolness against his balls and  _shit._ his jaw is numb. it takes him a lifetime to sit up without feeling like his head might explode into a million booze-soaked bits and he spends even longer trying to assess his surroundings through blurred vision. his own nudity and the bodies strewn out on the floor among a sea of trash, beer bottles and red solo cups help confirm he's still at jongdae's house party.

joonmyeon's band just had their most successful set in weeks (amazing turnout, damn near perfect performance). they'd been so doped up on sheer adrenaline that after meeting fans, they decided celebration was in order and invited anyone who'd join them.

more than any of his bandmates, joonmyeon thrives on the recognition and validation that comes along with being in a band and could get quite used to waking up with two unnamed twinks at either side of him (one with sun kissed skin and eyelashes like spider legs and the other with the prettiest fingers he's ever seen). but next time he'd have to skip the part where the sex happens in jongdae's bed. _yikes_.

he does his best to reach over the pretty-fingered groupie without making too much noise and grabs his glasses and phone off of the nightstand. upon reading the time, he lets out a frustrated puff of air though it doesn't surprise him; his internal clock had been waking him up near five thirty a.m. for a good week now. he lays back and responds to a few texts for a while and without fail, a message from sehun lights up his phone at half past five on the dot.

**baby slut**

**[5:30]**

**horny. u? send me pics**

joonmyeon scoffs and rolls his eyes at the eggplant and water droplet emojis that follow. there's an attachment and even though joonymeon knows what to expect, his breath still hitches in his throat almost painfully once he opens it. it's a dick pic but unlike all the others, sehun's wearing too-small red lacy panties, pink cock-head peeking out of the top, inviting. ignoring the pull of intrigue in his balls, joonmyeon snaps a quick picture of the two boys he doesn't even remember fucking and sends it over.

 _already been taken care of,_ he adds, followed by a kissy face emoji just to be spiteful. joonmyeon smiles in triumph when he promptly gets an incoming call from sehun, voice a low growl on the other end. joonmyeon doesn't anticipate what sehun orders him next, though:

"get your ass over here.  _now_."

 

it's pitiable how fast he throws on clothes (he's not even sure if this cum-stained button down is his) and races down the highway. first off, he's way passed fucked up; he shouldn't be driving. second, he isn't one hundred percent certain if he's going the right way and would curse himself for being so dick-whipped if this weren't actual god himself,  _the_  oh sehun booty-calling him. he's never said no to oh sehun in the pathetic on-again-off-again span of seven months sehun’s been using him as a fucktoy, and he wasn't about to start now.

when he finally pulls up to the gated community in which sehun resides, joonmyeon's eyes almost fall out of his head. he's only seen pictures of places like this and had forgotten how loaded sehun is, how much more famous he was than joonmyeon (who could barely afford rent with the pay he got from his band's gigs) would ever be. if he's envious he forgets because sehun answers the door in nothing but those lace panties, a silk robe (both probably his wife's), louboutin heels and a pearl necklace (most likely from his own collection), his dark red lips twisted into a scowl. he's the definition of mesmeric and joonmyeon doesn't have time to admire the immaculate, chateau-like décor of his huge fucking mansion because he has to remind himself that breathing is essential.

sehun's scowl turns into a simper. "like what you see?" he asks with a little turn and sashays toward the couch, the black leather stark against his pale thighs when he sits. "haven't seen you this speechless since the first time i sucked you off and made you come in less than two minutes. a personal record, may i add."

"s-shut up," joonmyeon sputters, scratching the back of his head. "i'm just not used to you being nine thousand feet tall, you green giant-ass bitch. but i do like them. the heels. and the panties especially."

the smirk on sehun's lips is delectably devious. "i know. i didn't think you'd actually come over so quickly, though. those twinks weren't enough to satisfy you after all, huh? did you fuck them in turns, by the way, or did you let them spit roast you?"

joonmyeon's cock twitches just from hearing sehun talk like that. since he'd walked in, he's only ripped his eyes away from sehun’s mouth to ogle his package (bigger than he remembers) and legs (they are fucking skyscrapers), but has just noticed his house arrest ankle monitor. how could he forget?

"i'm ignoring the second question," joonmyeon says. "but just know that they satisfied me plenty, thanks. you, on the other hand, must be quite tired of only having your right hand and gold studded vibrators to fuck, what with you being locked up in this house for weeks. how was jail, by the way? i saw your mug shot.  _hot_. is your asshole still intact, though?”

sehun flips joonmyeon off. "one: fuck you, two: i  _am_  allowed to leave for certain things, you tit. and trust me. i've had  _plenty_  of company here."

at that, joonmyeon doesn't know why jealousy spreads in the form of tension through every single muscle in his body. he shakes it off though, steps closer to sehun in long strides, an attempt to conceal he's snuffed. that's when he notices the bag of white powder on the table beside them. "i'm guessing that's how you got this? your company?" he asks, inspecting the bag.

"ah, courtesy of the stingy piece of ass i invited here yesterday. thought we could share the rest on the comedown after the e. you did bring it, right?"

 "yeah. but how does that work?" joonmyeon inquires, gesturing to sehun's ankle monitor. "won't that thing like, _know_ if there are drugs in your system?"

"it would, but the officer who issued it was a huge fan and got me this older model, so as long as i do everything else i'm supposed to, i'm good."

"'k, so... i'm not gonna get sent down for this am i?"

"no. can i have the damn molly now?"

joonmyeon fingers the little baggie of pink pills in his back pocket. "i dunno."

"oh,  _come on._  what are you, my wife? you know that bitch already made me clear out my entire stash. i've been on my best behavior; been going to this stupid rehabilitation program regularly. i'm just," sehun pauses, lets a sigh rattle through him. "i'm just so fucking over it."

"speaking of your wife, where is she?"

"doing promotion for her new movie in japan. she won't be back any time soon."

"and you promise me this is the absolute last of your coke? that you don't have more stashed away in this enormous palace?"

"i  _promise._ " sehun swears, his eyes wide and sparkling with something akin to innocence as he looks up at joonmyeon. but joonmyeon knows sehun better than that, knows he only acts like he wants to be good.

it's sort of sad, how such a talented actor could have ended up like this in the prime of his career. his wife of two years, also a renowned actress, had known about sehun's drug habit for a while and tried to cover it up as well as she could, his addiction had inevidably  gotten him arrested, though, tarnishing her image just as well as his. she'd stuck by him through it but once she'd found him cheating with men and women alike, she'd threatened to expose his bisexuality to the media and leave him if he didn't clean up his act. if she did that, not only would it humiliate sehun as much as he'd humiliated her but there also would be no coming back; his career would be as good as over. he had no choice but to obey. thus, he got rid of joonmyeon and the drugs respectively.

"i don't need you," he'd said, jittery hands betraying the bite in his words.

it was obvious sehun thrived on self-destruction, that he depended on joonmyeon just as much as the drugs. it was just a matter of how long either of them could play this twisted waiting game. and after going awol on joonmyeon for nearly three months, sehun had started sexting him out of the blue at ass o' clock in the morning like nothing happened and though joonmyeon expected as much, he  _hates_  how readily willing he is to meet every single one of sehun's demands.

there's desperation in sehun's voice now. "what do i have to do to get you to believe me?" he whines. "beg?"

joonmyeon's heart rate spikes up. "...yes."

eyes unwavering, sehun stands to his feet. he gently wraps slim arms around joonmyeon’s shoulders and eliminates the space between them. joonmyeon can't help the visible chill that thunders through his body. he watches sehun's lips curve up as he presses their mouths together but doesn't close his eyes until sehun's kissing him deeply. before it gets passionate, sehun pivots and pushes joonmyeon down on the couch, his previous veil of docility lifted, eyes like midnight--predatory. he sits in joonmyeon's lap and straddles his hips, pert little ass grinding down on joonmyeon’s already semi-hard dick. 

"i'll do anything you ask," sehun says, voice a barely audible rasp. lust sears low in joonmyeon's gut. "i'll be as good as you want, as bad as you want. i'll let you fuck me raw again. i've never let anyone else do that, y'know. just you. and all the people i've been screwing these past few months made me feel good but they were nothing compared to you, to the way you fuck me. no one has been able to compare to that and i need that, i need it bad, need you so,  _so_  bad."

normally, joonymeon would see right through sehun, what with his sugar-coated words and penchant for stretching the truth as effortlessly and prettily as he stretches his lips around dick. but horny, sehun-deprived joonmyeon doesn't give a shit. he has no time to think about it anyway because sehun is pulling joonmyeon’s cock out of his jeans with urgency, pumping his girth, wrist twisting teasingly on the upstroke. he gets joonmyeon to full hardness while sucking a mark onto the skin below his jaw, then slips joonmyeon's dick through the elastic of his panties. the way he circles his hips to create friction makes joonmyeon want to cry; he could get off just like this, but he lurches instead, claims dominance by digging his fingers into sehun's hips to still him and kisses him cruel, licking into his mouth until sehun's whimpering. when they pull apart, joonmyeon's heart stutters in his chest because sehun's lipstick is smudged and his eyeliner is running and god _damn_.

sehun’s robe is hanging off his shoulders now, exposing pretty skin marred by layers of fresh and old bruises. joonmyeon sweeps his fingers over the scratches that travel down his chest. he wants to ask why anyone would want to leave such atrocious marks on someone so exquisite. but sehun's always lived for the pain, his eyes scream it as if they've just penetrated joonmyeon's mind and analyzed all his thoughts.

"please?" sehun pleads, voice wrecked.

it's all it takes for joonmyeon to open the bag of pills.

"only half. we'll split it--" before joonmyeon can even get the pill out, sehun snatches it from him and dry swallows it whole. joonmyeon gawks at sehun, but isn't really at all surprised and as he blinks, sehun pops a second pill then wrestles joonmyeon down by the neck. joonmyeon hates that he moans while sehun presses their tongues together again, transferring the pill to joonmyeon’s mouth. left with another shiver ghosting down his spine, joonmyeon gulps and watches as sehun sinks to his knees in between joonmyeon's legs, runs his thick tongue over swollen lips.

there's temerity in the way sehun takes him into his mouth at once; an i-always-get-what-i-want tone to the manner in which he moans after gagging when his nose meets the hairs at joonmyeon's crotch. he pulls back off like it was nothing, the pretty tears pearling in his eyelashes giving him away, eyes glossy with want. he repeats the action slowly at first, only picks up the pace when joonmyeon fists at his hair in a way that makes sehun keep at it up until lewd slurping noises drown out the sound of joonmyeon's heavy breathing. sehun stops to swallow thickly around joonmyeon, greedy, grateful and joonmyeon's coming down his throat in seconds.

sehun licks joonmyeon's dick clean, gathers remnants of cum off of joonmyeon's skin and his own hands with his tongue and makes it a show, completely shameless. as usual, joonmyeon is captivated, teetering on the precipice of obsessed. he follows without a word when sehun grabs his wrist and drags him upstairs like there's a fire to douse.

if joonmyeon didn't realize before, he knows once he's fucking sehun into his wife's mattress, burying any semblance of conscientiousness he once had deep inside his ass, that sehun will never change and joonmyeon will always be there to enable him, to sate him.

he's just as shameless.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a result of listening to literally nothing but The Weeknd ever since he announced Starboy  
> it is nowhere near Good but i need to write more so here you go  
> [why](https://66.media.tumblr.com/8eef127fa0377290bf370dd1ba2ce1ad/tumblr_nx615wS0ZL1ud8v6xo7_250.gif) [are](https://66.media.tumblr.com/61e10388db532bf024cb2532c2e5e0df/tumblr_nx615wS0ZL1ud8v6xo5_250.gif) [they](https://67.media.tumblr.com/483a8c1b0108d23e3b8caf0d15194dab/tumblr_nn4xmsh6XA1rth5wpo2_250.gif) [like](https://68.media.tumblr.com/acc08f760dd4cd882b54beadd763e6b9/tumblr_nn4xmsh6XA1rth5wpo1_250.gif) [this](https://67.media.tumblr.com/1fe56d033d9985486edd89d4e3120ddd/tumblr_nx45cv5Iuq1rxrwmoo5_250.gif)?[ ♡](https://67.media.tumblr.com/aabc81e2fdaf7b8214e8d623fb4c6b50/tumblr_nx4411NNiZ1re5vgpo10_250.gif)  
> stop by my tumblr @frozenasphalt and send me prompts if u want


End file.
